Her Darkest Dream
by Melody Rasnake
Summary: This is a remake of the first HDD I had a block and now I'm back, hints at rape, yoai, kinda morbid in the begain but o hope it will get better
1. Chapter 1

Her Darkest Dreams

By Kimberly Brame

Chapter 1

She knew where she was even before she opened her eyes. It was the smells that told her where she was, it the kind of smell that you only have to smell once and you'll never forget it again. It was the smell of mold and piss and blood mix with sweat and sex.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at the man that was standing in front of her. She didn't know the man's name. She only knew his face and voice and the hardness of his fist.

He always came to see her. He would laugh as he ordered his men to chain her to the ceiling by her arms and neck with her feet still chained to the floor. He would then order his men to leave. Most of the times he would stay for what felt like years but could only have been hours. He would yell at her while punching and beating with any thing he could get a hold of that would hurt her but not kill her. He favored a whip that had glass or metal in the ends of it, cat of nine tails. Then he would inject her with something that made her blood feel like it was on fire causing her to scream in pain. He would keep injecting her with it till she was begging him to kill her. Then he would force himself on her. He would do this over and over till she pasted out.

But today was different, today he had another man with him. He and the other man undressed in front of her, both taking their time. She wanted to close her eyes but feared if she did that they would inject her with that stuff if she did. Slowly they both came at her, one from behind the other from the front. Both men started grabbing, slapping, pouching and biting at her body. The looks in their eyes scared her and she begged and pleaded with them to stop and not hurt her anymore.

Then suddenly they both rushed at her slamming them self's in to her swollen body causing her to scream out in pain.

Wufei jumped at the blood curling scream Melody let out in her sleep, waking him from his. As fast as he could he turned on the light and grabbed her, trying to wake her up.

After two years he thought he would be use to her nightmares but every night still felt like the first time. At first she couldn't remember anything from her past and had slept like a small child, only waking up screaming once in a while from a nightmare. But in the last year the nightmares started coming more often. It had gotten to the point that Wufei had given up sleeping in his own room and bed so that he could be right there with her when she needed him during the night, which is how he found himself holding Melody curled up to his chest sobbing.

A minute or two past and the door to their bedroom to revile four very sleepy looking ex-pilots crowed around their door. Heero was standing at the front of the group holding his gun lose in his hand. After taking in the room he put his gun down on the table use inside the bedroom door and moved so the others could get in the room. It had been sometime since one of her nightmares had woken everyone up. The other four though that her nightmares had all but stopped shortly after Wufei had started sleeping in the same bed as her. Wufei hadn't told them that they where getting worse because she had asked him not to say anything.

Trowa set down beside of Wufei and pulled Melody's feet into him lap and softly rubbed the bottom of them.

"Make it go away." She sobbed into Wufei's chest.

"Make what go away, sweetie?" Duo asked squatting down in front of Trowa and Wufei.

"The sounds, feeling, all of it" She whimpered still sobbing

"Quatre, my flute please" Trowa mumbled softly looking over at his boyfriend with a sad smile.

"Sure thing"

Later that night, after the guys had gotten Melody back to sleep, Quatre, Wufei, Heero and Duo set in the living room talking.

"I though the nightmares had finally stopped" Duo yawned as he laid his head on Heero's lap.

"No, they haven't" Wufei mumbled from the chair across the room "If anything they are getting worse"

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked setting his tea down on the coffee table in front of him.

"It's getting harder and harder to wake her up each time and she is having them almost every single night."

"Do you think subconsciously she is trying to remember more and that is what is causing the nightmares?" Heero asked as he braided some of Duo's hair.

"I don't really know, she won't talk about the dreams, she just cries." Wufei sighed slumping in his chair feeling helpless.

"I just wish we could stop them." Trowa mumbled sleepily as he entered to room and set down between Quatre's legs and yawned.

"This is bull shit!" Quatre exclaimed after a couple minutes causing everyone to up and look at him. "We can save the world and colonies but we can't help one girl."

"Don't think about it, Q-man" Duo said standing and helping Heero stand as well "If you dwell on it you'll do nothing more than make your self sick."

"Duo is right, we all need to get some sleep" Heero said shifting a yawn

"Yea, we can talk more about this later." Wufei yawned as he back to bed as well.

"Night guys" Quatre said waving goodnight to the others as Trowa pulled him back to their room.

Wufei entered his and Melody's bedroom, and a soft smile came to his face at what he saw. Melody was curled up to the stuffed dragon he had given her when she had first come to live with them. He loved to watch her sleep sometimes; she looked like a small child the way she curled around the dragon. He love how she wasn't afraid to show him her weakness. Wufei tried to remember what it was like before she had come in to his life but couldn't and felt like his chest was going to brake if he kept trying. That is when he finally understood all the things he had been feeling for the last year and a haft.

He had fallen in love with her.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks later Melody set on her and Wufei's bed working on her laptop with the radio playing relaxing music. The bedroom door was open so that the music flowed out of the room and into the rest of the house. She was singing along with the songs when Heero and Duo walked past the bedroom door on their way to the kitchen. It was something the guys had gotten use to on Sunday, it was how she got ready for work on Monday. When the pair made it to the kitchen they saw Wufei sitting at the table with his head in his hands looking very confuse and dejected.

"Is something wrong, 'Fei?" Duo asked as he set down across from Wufei. Wufei in turn look up at Duo. After thinking for a couple minutes he decided that it couldn't hurt to share his thoughts with his friends and sighed.

"Kind of," he said returning to his earlier position with another sigh.

"Let me guess" Heero said smirking down at his friend, "You have just figured out that you are in love with our dear little Melody." Wufei's head shot up as Heero spoke and he stared at his friends who where both smirking at him.

"Am I interrupting" Quatre asked as he entered the kitchen to find his three friends staring at each other.

"No, Wufei has just figured out that he is in love with Mel." Duo said as he pulled Heero down in to his lap.

"Really, I wondered when he was going to figure it out." Quatre smiled as he made himself a cup of tea.

"Am I the only one that didn't know this?" Wufei growled dropping his head on to the table with a thud.

"Trowa and Melody don't know." Duo supplied.

"Oh Trowa knows, he just refuses to believe it." Quatre countered joining the others at the table.

"I don't get something," Duo said thoughtfully "Why is Trowa so over protective of Mel?"

"Because he is her brother," Heero replied

"I know that but this is more than that I mean when you look at Trowa and Mel then you look at Quatre and his sister there is a very big difference in how they act towards each other."

"You know I was wondering the something on a couple months ago." Wufei mumbled resting his head on his arms so that he was looking at Quatre.

"That is because there are very big differences in our family past." Quatre sighed

"Like what?" Duo asked he was always fascinated by family and every thing that came with being in one.

"Well for starter in my family I am the baby and from all that we can tell Melody is the youngest. Then you have the fact that my sister's have always known about me and some of them even grow up with me. In Trowa's case he didn't even know he had a sister other than Cathy. If you will watch Cathy is protective of Trowa as well as Melody." Quatre got up and made him self some more tea while he spoke

"True but Cathy is no where near as bad as Trowa is." Heero interjected getting up to make himself something to eat.

"That's because Cathy doesn't know everything about how we found her." Quatre replied rejoining the table.

"How does that change anything, they are still siblings." Duo asks watching Heero.

"I get it." Heero said softly as he set his sandwich on the table and want to grab a soda from the pantry.

"Get what?" Duo asked stealing Heero's sandwich and taking a big bite out of it.

"Trowa blames him self for what happened to Melody. He thinks if he had done a better job on the reconnaissance part of the mission he would have found her sooner. He thinks he could have forced the mission up faster and he could have saved her from what happened to her." Quatre mumble staring down at his tea cup, "No matter what I say he refuses to believe that it wasn't his fault. I keep telling him that he couldn't have known but he won't listen to reason." Heero put his hand on Quatre shoulder and smiled down at him he understood loving someone that blamed himself for stuff that was out of his control and feeling helpless because he couldn't say or do anything to comfort that person. Duo was the same way sometimes.

Wufei set at the table thinking over everything that had happened over the last two years and about everything that had just been said. He tried to figure out just when his feelings for Melody had changed but he was having a hard time putting his finger on exactly when it had happened. Slowly he got up from the table where Heero was now glaring at Duo and demanding that Duo make him another sandwich and Quatre was watching the fight with a small smile on his face. He slowly made his way up to his and Melody's room to look in on her. As he walked into their room a smile graced his face, Melody had fallen asleep while working on her laptop and was now slumped her laptop in what Wufei was almost positive as the most uncomfortable position in the world.

Carefully as not to wake her, Wufei cleared off the bed and moved her so that she was lying on her side facing the outside of the bed. Gently he pulled the covers over her the whole time watching her face to make sure he didn't wake her. As he watched her sleep his eyes were drawn to her lips. They looked so soft making him wonder what it would be like to kiss them. Very slowly he bent down and before he could stop himself or change his mind he softly pressed his lips to hers. Quickly her pulled away embarrassed at what he had done he left the room to go train.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days later, Wufei could be found sitting at the kitchen table once again. He knew it was well past 1am but he couldn't sleep. He was worried about Melody. She should have been home from work two hours ago. She was never late.

Suddenly he heard a thump at the front door. Quickly he got up from the table and went to the front door grabbing his gun as he went. As he looked throw the pep hole he sucked in his breath. Melody was standing on the front porch wrapped in a deep passionate kiss with some guy. Quietly Wufei slipped up stairs to their bedroom not wanting Melody to think that he had been spying on her

"Scott, I really need to go. I'm sure the guys hear you slip." Melody giggled as she help Scott regain his balance.

"Just one more kisses." Scott mumbled, his speech slurred from drinking. Quickly he grabbed her and pulled her to him causing her to let out a yelp in surprise. Slowly and gently he brushed his lips over hers as he pushed her against the banister.

"Kiss me." He ordered rubbing his hands up and down her arms causing her to shiver. Obediently she pressed her lips to his. As she did he pulled her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to him crushing her body against his. As he pulled her closer she felt his hands slip in under the back of her shirt and start slipping up her back causing the alarm in her head to go off. _To fast. _She tried to pull away but her just held her tighter as his hand started undoing her bra. She shifted causing one of Quatre's plants to fall off the banister beside them and shatter on the ground, affectively breaking the moment and causing him to let his hold on her slip a little but still enough for her to slip from his arms.

"I really have to go now. I'm sure Heero heard that and he isn't a nice person when you wake him up." Melody said and as if on cue the light in the left upstairs bedroom snapped on. Melody knew that Heero would look at the house cameras before coming down stairs but Scott didn't. "See you at work."

With that she slipped in the house before Scott could blink. After she locked the door she head up stairs and slipped in to the bathroom and washed off her make up and let her hair down. As she did she started wondering why she had gone out with Scott after work. She wasn't really sure because she didn't like bars and clubs there were always way too many people.

She guessed that Heero was the only one wake, so she stripped out of her bra and work pants letting her work shirt hang down so that it covered her underwear. Then quietly she slipped back down stairs to fix her self something to eat. She wasn't surprised to find Heero digging in the refrigerator.

"You may want to clean up that pot before Quatre see that you killed his plant." Heero said as she entered the room.

"Yea sorry about waking you up" Melody smiled softly

"Its ok I was already awake." Heero said pulling a plate of food out of the refrigerator and a soda. "I was up doing some paper work on some new terrorists group that we just found."

"Ah, well good luck with that" she replied as she grabbed the plate and soda from him "and thinks for dinner." She added as she left the room and headed up stairs to her room.

Heero sighed and started looking for some more food praying that no one else got up to take it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two months later, Melody was going out with Scott almost every other night and her nightmares were getting a lot worst. Trowa told her that he thought it was her mind telling her she wasn't ready for a man in her life yet. Heero said it sounded like post-traumatic stress. Quatre kept saying things like our little sister is all grown up and found her a man. Duo kept taking her shopping for cloths. Wufei would get up and left if the guy's name was spoken or was giving her a big fake smile and tell her how happy he was for her.

Most nights, Scott would come home with her from work she would change and then they would leave again. This gave the guys' time to give him "the talk" more than once. Tonight Trowa and Duo were in the living room when she came down after changing, as she came in the room Duo had stopped talking and stared at her causing both of the other men in the room to look up. Melody was wearing a navy blue low cut top and a black leather mini skirt. To top the outfit she had on a pair of knee high black leather boots and she had let her long hair out of its normal phony tail so that it hung down her back. She smiled a little as she looked at the floor. She wasn't sure why she had picked this outfit but from the look on the guy's face she guessed that it had been a good idea. That was about two hours ago, she and Scott had gone to a new bar across town tonight and she had started drinking about an hour ago.

"Hey Mel, lets dance." Scott said grabbing her hand and pulling her brain back to the real world. Jerking her head up, she felt her self sway. Scott was smiling at her and she smiled back noting that something wasn't right but not really caring. As they headed to the dance floor she felt like she was floating. The song that was playing was a slow one and she felt Scott pull her close to him. Holding her close to him he slowly moved one of his hands around to the small of her back. Melody looked up at him as she felt the room start to spin. Why couldn't she think clearly? She hadn't had more than three shot and she was sure she could drink more than that. Why wouldn't the room stop spinning.

"Scott…."

Wufei awoke at 7:30 when his alarm went off, flipping it off he rolled over to make sure that it hadn't woke Melody up, only to find to she had never come to bed. A quick look at the room, lead him to believe that she had never come home. This worried him, she always came home. Even if it was late she was still home before now.

Hurriedly he got dresses and headed down stairs to see if she had been home and had just left a note and then gone back out. When he got down stairs Heero was working on his laptop and talking on the phone. A quick look around confirmed that she had not been in the house at all that night. Duo walked out of the bathroom and looked at Wufei with a startled look.

"Wufei, what are you doing up so early?" he asked stepping between Wufei and Heero affectively blocking Wufei's view of what ever Heero was working on.

"Maxwell, have you heard of seen Melody this morning?" Wufei watched as due's face paled some and he exchanged looks with Heero over his shoulder. "Maxwell?"

"Umm, the coffee is done," Quatre's voice came from the kitchen door. One look at him told Wufei that he was upset about something.

"Good I think we are all going to need some," Heero said as he hung up the phone and standing, all the while giving Wufei a pointed look letting Wufei know that they would speak after getting a cup of coffee and away from the clearly upset blonde. When they entered the kitchen Wufei stopped dead in his tracks, Trowa was sitting at the table tear streaming down his face. Wufei's started to get uneasy as he looked around at all of his friends. Quatre looked extremely trouble and like he was fighting tears, Duo looked as if he had just thrown up and may again. Out of all of them Heero was the only one that looked even a little composed but he still looked upset.

"What is going on? Where is Melody?" Wufei asked his voice higher than normal. Those two questions got more of a reaction then he could have ever guessed. Heero sunk down in a chair as Trowa started sobbing. Quatre slumped to the floor tear streaming down his face, as Duo's bolting for the door was shortly followed by the sound of him throwing up.

"Wufei you need to sit down," Heero said his voice shaking a little. Obediently he sat down and looked at Heero expectantly. "Melody, Hilde, and Catherine have all disappeared in the last 41 hours. About 15 minutes ago Quatre and I both got an e-mail with pictures of the girls in extremely bad condition. To put it simply, who ever took them is well versed in many forms of torture."

Wufei sucked in his breath and stared Heero. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't even understand it. Why would anyone want to kidnap and torture Melody, much less Hilde and Catherine? He scarcely heard Duo come back from the bathroom.

"I want to see," he stated after a couple minutes. He saw the other exchange looks and knew it had to be bad but still he had to see for himself. "Show me, Now Heero."

Heero got up and motioned for Wufei to follow him. Slowly they walked over to his computers, after they sat down Duo pull a trash can over and set it next Wufei before returning to the kitchen, where Quatre and Trowa were still sitting. Wufei glanced at the can and then looked back at Heero. He thought he knew what to expect but he was no where ready for what he saw and he was grateful of the trash can.

The pictures showed that all three of the women where stripped down and from what Wufei could see it looked like they had all been beaten with a number of things including a cat of nine tails. There was a single place on their bodies that wasn't ripped, cut, or bleeding. It looked like they all had varies broken bones, but they all did appear to have been alive when the picture had been taken but as for now it was anyone's guess.

"Was there a note?" Wufei asked as soon as he found his voice.

"No"

Two hours later, Wufei was in the weapons room, grabbing stuff and throwing it in to a bag.

"Going some where?" Heero asked stepping in to the room.

"I'm going after her."

"We don't know where she is yet."

"I'll find her."

"You running off in this state to find her isn't going to do a damn bit off good." Heero stated calmly.

"I don't give a damn what you think. I'm not going to sit here while you play on your damn computer." Wufei yelled grabbing his bag and pushing passed Heero.

"My playing, as you put it, is what is going to find her." Heero stated following Wufei down the hall.

"You playing on your fucking computer is what is going to get the woman I love killed." Wufei growled. The next thing Wufei knew, Trowa had him pinned to the wall.

"Calm down, Wufei." Trowa snarled "you going off on your own isn't going to do anything more for the girls than Heero trying to find them with his computer."

"Me calm down, damn it Trowa, you should be more upset then I am. Hell this asshole has both of your sisters. But then again you always have been a heartless bastard." Wufei growled only to get slugged in the nose for it.

"You sorry ass son of a …." Trowa began only to be stopped by the sound of Heero's computer going off. Trowa released Wufei and moved to stand behind Heero who was typing away.

"It's found them." Heero said "that's odd it says here that they are only 25 miles from here."

"I don't care how odd it is, as long as we get the girls back alive." Trowa said turning down the hall to grab the gear that they where going to need with Wufei and Heero on his heals.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When the guys reached the place indicated on Heero's computer, they found it to be for the most part abandon save for the couple of guards.

"Ok spilt up and search the building. " Quatre hissed as he reloaded his gun and tossed Trowa two more clips. "Report anything."

Quatre and Trowa went to search the first floor. While Duo and Heero made for the second floor, leaving the basement for Wufei. Slowly and silently Wufei made his way around the basement floor.

"You won't get away this time, my love" Wufei heard someone growl off to his left. Carefully he made his way in that direction, only to be stopped by his radio vibrating.

"We have Hilde, still no sign of the other." Trowa whispered over the ear piece.

"Roger that, Still nothing here" Duo responded. Wufei clicked his radio showing that he had nothing but couldn't talk at the moment. He once again started moving.

"I'll bet you thought that your little friend had killed me, didn't you? Hell I bet you think that they are going to save you, even now, Don't you? You're nothing to them, why would they save you? They will never see you as anything other than their personal whore." The man's voice growled as Wufei stooped low to the ground just a foot from the door.

"You're lying!" A voice screamed, a voice that Wufei knew all too well "You're dead, I know you are. I watched Trowa kill you you're not real."

"Oh I'm real alright, let me show you." Wufei heard the man snarl, followed by Melody's blood curling scream. A scream that made his blood right cold and all thoughts of his own safety fly from his mind. Wufei charged in to the room and aimed his gun at the man that was approaching Melody with a whip in one hand and a syringe in the other.

"Hey Fucker, back off the woman I love!" Wufei shouted drawing the man's attention away from Melody. The man jumped and turned to look at Wufei.

"Trowa may have missed but I won't." Wufei snarled as he aimed his gun and shot the man between the eyes's killing him before he could react.

"Melody, are you ok?" he asked as he turned to help her.

"Is he dead?" she asked in a shaken voice.

"Yes, I promise." Wufei replied softly as he started to up tie her. As he worked he heard his radio buzz.

"Hey guys we have Cathy." Duo quipped

"Good I have Melody." Wufei replied "She needs a lot of medical attention."

"Roger" Trowa and Duo respond together.

"Wufei…?" Melody whispered softly.

"It's ok, I've got you."Wufei murmured softly picking Melody up and caring her out of the room. "You're safe now."

When he looked down at Melody's face, he saw that she had passed out.

* * *

Reaching the front yard, he saw the other pilots standing near the ambulances, while Hilde and Catherine where being looked over. When Trowa saw Wufei exiting the building caring Melody's body, he made to take her from him only to be stopped by Catherine grabbing his hand.

"Leave them be, Triton."

"But Cathy, she needs to get looked over." Trowa stared at his older sister. "Wufei said so himself."

"Wufei will see to it that she is taken care of." Catherine said smiling up at Trowa. "Trust me, they love each other."

Wufei carried Melody over to a stretcher that was empty and laid her down on it. He glared at the medic that told him to leave her to him.

"Wufei…" Melody mumbled looking up at him. "You're late."

"I'm sorry." Wufei smiled "when this is all other we need to talk about the kind of guys that you date. From now on they have to met my standers"

"Deal" Melody Whispered taking Wufei's hand and drifting off in to darkness.

"I love you" Wufei whispered kissing Melody on the forehead.

"I love you too." Melody mumbled in her sleep, flinching a little when the medic started to clean some of the cuts on her leg. Wufei stared at her wondering if she was aware of what she had said and if she meant it the way he did.

Well that is chap 5 I will try to get the last chapter up before the end over the month sorry it is taking so long

Mel


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Two days later the guy all gathered outside of their house to wait for Quatre and Melody to arrive. The pilots had spent the last couple of hours making the house wheel chair safe. Mean while Quatre had taken Heero's pickup to go retrieve melody from the hospital. The doctors had told them that Melody was fine for the most part and that aside from the broken left wrist, right foot and 4 ribs she should be back to normal in a couple weeks.

"Everyone look" Duo yelled as he jumped off the front porch when he saw the truck turn the corner and head down their block.

"Hey guys look who I found wondering around at the hospital." Quatre smiled as he stepped out of the truck.

"Hey Mel, How are you felling Heero ask taking the bag that she was holding while Wufei grabbed her wheel chair out of the back of the truck and Trowa helped her get in it.

"I must be doing pretty good cause the doctors kicked me out." Melody smirked as she tried to get comfortable.

"That or you where being a pain." Duo smirked grabbing the rest of her stuff from the truck.

"So now that you are home what do you want to do?" Trowa asked his sister.

"Relax on the front porch with my family and watch the sunset." Melody said smiling up at the others and getting a smile back at from them.

"Well we have about an hour until sunset so why don't you and Wufei hang out and get you back settled in, while Trowa and Quatre finish dinner, Duo and I can get everything set up so that we can have dinner out here." Heero said looking over at the other pilots.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Quatre said giving Trowa a pointed look. While everyone else headed inside Wufei hung back still holding on to Melody's wheel chair.

"I take it that you have something you want to say." Melody asked when Wufei walked around her and kneeled in front of her.

"I love you." Wufei whispered softly causing Melody to suck in her breath.

"I know it is so soon after you have been hurt, but I can't keep it inside anymore. I love you and I hope you know that I would never hurt you and…" Wufei was cut off by Melody pulling him to her and kissing him soundly.

"You were rambling." Melody mumbled as she pulled away a little, only to have Wufei capture her lips once again in a long passionate kiss. Slowly they pulled back when it became clear that air was needed, their eye's still closed. Both frightened that if they opened their eye's that it would all just be a 

dream. Wufei and Melody both jumped when they heard Duo at the front door whistling. Melody winced at the pain from her ribs causing Wufei to turn around and glare at the braided American.

"It's about damn time." Duo smirked walking over to the couple ignoring the little robot in his head that was yelling warnings to him. "You know what this means, right?"

"What?" Wufei asked against his better judgment.

"Wufei and Melody Sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. fist come love, then comes marriage, then comes Melody pushing a baby carriage." Duo sang out as loud as he could, at the same time he sprinted off with Wufei chasing after him. Melody laughed as she watched the two running around the front yard.

After the group had finished eating they gathered out on the back porch, Melody and Wufei where curled up together on the hammock. While Trowa and Quatre were snuggled up on the swing and Heero was sitting on the floor with Duo laying beside him and using his lap for a pillow. The radio was playing old soft rock songs from a time known as the 70's. Melody smiled as she curled up closer to Wufei a rested her head on his chest. She looked over at her friends and she knew that everything was final how it was destined to be.

THE END


End file.
